This project comprises several investigations. Emphasis recently has shifted from investigations of cell locomotion to studies of the structure and dynamics of dense maromolecular systems. Theoretical models using the notion of scaling have been used to study the geometrical and topological characteristics of disordered or irregular media such as gels and branched polymers. Analytical methods and Monte Carlo simulations have been developed to study such parameters as the fractal dimensionality, conductivity, and diffusion exponents of percolation lattices.